lost and found
by I heart the cullens 89
Summary: Edward needs time from his family so he takes a trip to Forks, there he finds the love of his life. What happens when he brings his vampire love home. why doese Emmett not want them to be toghter? and what is bella and emmetts hidding bella is a vampire
1. Chapter 1

New story

Chapter 1: Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Edwards POV

"I can't take it any more" I screamed.

This damn family can't keep there minds off each other, and I personally don't want to think about my siblings and my parents naked thank you very much.

"Family meeting" I yelled even though they would hear if I whispered.

I walked down stairs to see my family looking at me questionable, but Alice of course she was smiling like there was no tomorrow what ever I will deal with her later.

"Alright I just want you all to know I love you I really do but I don't think I can take all of your thoughts there driving me crazy. So I am proposing that I take so time to clear my mind get away see what the world holds for me and before you ask yes I will stay on my diet animals only. I just need time from all the lovey- dovey crap" I said

"Okay Edward just make sure to take care of your self and Alice will be watching so if we see any trouble coming your way we will be there for you okay" said Carlisle

"Thanks dad" was my reply before I went up stairs to pack some clothes and be on my way.

Back down stairs

"Alright I guess I will see you guys in a few months so Alice don't think about turning my room into another closet okay" I said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, what ever and I think that you should take a trip to that little town of forks that we have lived in before you may find a friend passing trough" Alice said with her all knowing smile

"Bye Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie stay out of trouble" I said with a slight chuckle knowing that would never happen.

"What ever Edward" they said at the same time some times I think I am not the only mind reader in this family.

"Mom dad I will see you guys in a few I love you all" I said looking at my parents

"We love you too son said" Carlisle

"We love you make sure to keep in touch" said Esme

"Bye" was the last thing I said to my family before I left my home.

With that I got into my Volvo and started my journey to Forks Washington I don't know what I am going to find but Alice said I should go there and I never bet against Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Chapter two:

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Bella's POV

I was now in the small town of forks. I have actually lived her before years ago. When I was fist changed this was the fist place I settled, so it was kind of like home for me. I am curtly stocking my pray. Out of no were I hear another growl coming from the opposite of were I am standing. That's when I saw him. He was about 6'2 with bronze hair, and the most beautiful topaz eyes I have every seen. I was so caught up in his beauty I didn't notices that he pounced on my mountain loin.

"Hey that was mine" I scolded him like he was a two year old.

It seemed that it was the first time that he noticed that I was standing there. He looked me in the eyes, and smile this perfect half smile that would have made me faint if I was still human. Did I mention that I was a vampire? Well if I didn't sorry I am a vampire.

"Sorry I didn't see you there, but mountain lion is my favorite is there a way we can share." He asked.

The fact that he was willing to share with me showed me that he was caring. I just smiled and nodded my head. I then walked over to the mountain loin and dipped my head down to its neck. I looked up to see that he did the same. We both drank the loin dry.

"So what's your name?" I asked

"Edward Cullen and yours" he asked with a smile

"Bella" I answered

"Bella what"

"Just Bella" I said

He just looked at me. Well, you see I still haven't gotten over how my human life went. Its just to painful to relive it all, so I dropped my last name thinking it would help me forget. You see when I was around seven my older brother left to hunt and never came back. I had many brothers and sisters, but this one was my favorite. I can't even bring myself to say his name. Well when my brother was alive he always told me that I could be anything I wanted the skies the limit. Well when he died it hit me hard, so I started acting like others to escape myself. I found interesting people and tried to copy them. My parents thought I would grow out of it, but I never did. That's how I was changed. I found this guy who I found very interesting, and he bit me. He got spooked when he herd someone coming, and took off while I changed. You may ask why I telling you this well its because of coping others when I was human I can copy other vampires powers. You see I only wanted to be people who were unique so I copy powers, because they are unique, and only some vampires have them.

He started for a little bit longer before he reached out to shake my hand. I wasn't thinking and shook his hand. Big mistake I need contact to copy powers. All of a sudden I felt this pain in my head then it soon traveled through my hole body. I stepped back from him, and in braced this unknown power.

_What did I do? is she okay? what happen please don't say I hurt her alice is going to kick my ass if I mess this up wow she is beautiful snap out of it Edward she is pain and you admire her looks damn I have been in the minds of teenage boys for way to long_.

What the hell. Please tell me that I don't hear thoughts this sucks I can barley stand being in my own head let alone some one else. When the pain subsided I looked at Edward.

"Edward do you have a power?" I asked

"Yes I can read minds" he replied.

"Well now I have it too" I said in a bitter tone.

"What" he asked

"I am a copy cat I can copy powers it's a long story that I rather not talk about." I said looking down at my shoes.

"So….." Edward said

"Well I personally don't feel like going out in pubic so I can hear others thoughts so I might just walk around for a little while tell I can become more comfortable with your power. Your more than welcome to stay, to be honest I haven't talked to anyone in a very long time I would love the company." I said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah that sounds great." He said holding out his hand to help me up from were I was sitting.

Once I was standing I thought he would let go, but he just held my hand and started walking. We just walked and talked. He told me what little he could remember of his human life. He started to talk about his family when I had to stop him and told him that I would rather not talk about family. He agreed and went on about his hobbies and random things about himself. I did the same I told him about little things from my human life leaving out the most important person. Emmet


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Bella's POV

Wow, being with Edward has been great. We spent hours in the forest just talking. He showed me this little meadow that he found when he last lived in forks. When we left the forest, and came in contact with humans he helped me with his power. It has been six months, and we have never been separated. We hunt together, shop together, and watch TV together. You would think that we would get tired of each other, but every day I find something I love about him. They way his eyes twinkle when he plays the piano, the way he rises an eye brow at me when I start laughing at nothing at all, the look on his face when he's thinking of something, and the most funny is when Alice calls him, and he looks like he wants to throw his cell phone out the nearest window.

I have never loved anyone other than my family members, but I love Edward Cullen. I know that there is now way I could live with out him. We have been together for six wonderful months. I would follow this man to the end of the world if he asked. I know that he misses his family, but he just won't say anything. I also know why he's not saying any thing, because he thinks that I don't want to go because of my past, but I think I would love having a family again. I miss fighting with my sisters over clothes and watching my brothers beat the crap out of each other.

"What are you thinking about Bella" Edward asked even through he knows that if he concentrated hard enough he could hear my thoughts. I have leaned to block most powers, but Edward is the only person I know that is able to get through this block that I have made. Even Alice can't see me she can see Edward in love, and she can see him with some one she just can't see me it bugs the crap out of her.

"Life, you, my past, you again, Have I told you how much I love you" I said looking him in his eyes.

"I love you too and I know how you feel about family, but I want you to meet them and I want them to meet my fiancé" he said with a smile

"I want to mee… hold on fiancé" I asked in disbelief

He got off the couch that we were sharing knelt on one knee and said "Bella I love you will you marry me" he them pulled out a ring. (AN His moms ring I would descried it but I don't have the book my friends reading it but if you reading this story you most likely have read all of the twilight books) All I could do was look at him.

"Bella I understand if you're not ready I know it only been six months I am sorry I will just put the ring away and we can act like this never happened." He said placing to ring back in his pocket

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you better not put that ring back in your pocket when it belongs on my finger" I said in mock anger.

"Is that a yes" he asked with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Yes Edward I would love to be your wife and meet your family" I said with the biggest smile I could muster.

I was so happy in this moment, but I wanted to share this moment with my family. I wonder what Emmett would say, what he would do. Now that I have been with Edward its easer to think about him and talk about him, but I just can't say his name out loud it's just too hard.

The next thing I noticed was Edward was on top of me and his lips were on mine. I loved kissing this man. We never went further than kissing, but seeing as this was going to be my husband, and I don't see what's wrong with us making love.

"Edward I love you" I said

"I love you too Bella" he replied

"Make love to me Edward" I said with nothing but love and passion in my eyes.

He looked at me searching for the truth in my eyes, and he must have found the truth because we spent the rest of the night making love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the family

Chapter 4: Meeting the family

Edward and I were engaged and we just got of the plane to meet his family in Canada to say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was scared. What if they didn't like me, what if they didn't think I was good enough for Edward, what if they had a problem with my power, all these what ifs were playing in my head and they wouldn't stop.

"Bella are you alright you look scared" Said Edward

"I am, but what if you family doesn't like me" I asked

"Don't worry they will love you and if not we can always move out I love you and you mean the world to me and I am not going any were with out you so if your not ready we can go back to Forks or so place else Edward" said

"No were meeting you family" I said

"That's good because we landed twenty minutes ago" Edward said with a chuckle

I looked around and saw that we were the last two people on the plane. I just smiled and got up and walked of the plane.

"Are you sure that there going to like me" I asked.

"Yes Bella and I already told Alice about how you feel about the family thing and how you are about your human life so they should leave you alone. Alice said the Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting Carlisle is at the hospital only Esme, Alice and jasper are at home" Edward explained once again.

"Alright" I said

Every time he says Emmett's name I can almost see his face. I never told him my brother's name. I know I should and I will just not now. We just arrived in front of a beautiful Victorian home. There were three people standing on the porch. On was short, she had short hair that went every way possible that must be Alice then standing next to her was a tall blonde must be jasper her mate, next to jasper was a women she had a heart shaped face and light brown hair that must be Esme. I took a breath and made sure my mental block was up. When I copy powers I have an easer time blocking them because there not really mine. Edward can quite the voices but I can silence them if I wanted to. With one more deep breath I exited the car.

Once I was out of the car every thing went so fast first I was standing and the next Alice was on top of me and then the pain stepped in.

"Alice get off of her I told you about he power" I could hear the anger in Edwards voice

"Sorry I totally forgot about that" said Alice with what sounded like shame in her voice

I took a couple of calming breathes before I stood up.

"Do worry about it Alice I am alright" I said

"Sorry Bella" Alice said in a small voice.

"It's okay" I said

"Well hello dear are you alright" said Esme walking toward me with he arms outstretched to give me a hug.

"Hi you must be Esme" I said with a smile she was now in front of me leaning in to give me a hug I didn't want to be rude so I throw Edward a pleading look

"Don't worry Bella she doesn't have any power" Edward said with a chuckle in his voice.

I glared at him one second he was standing the next he was laying on his back as if some one pushed him. I walked forward and embraced Esme.

"Bella let me up I was just playing" Edward said.

"I don't know I think we should leave you out here of a few hours for you to learn you lesson" I said in a sing song voice

"Eddie what are you doing lying on the ground" a booming voice came out of no were.

"Don't call me that Emmett" growled Edward

When I heard Emmett's name I looked up. No it couldn't be Emmett was long past dead. There's no way that that's my big brother. I dropped the forced field that was holding Edward and just stared at Emmett.

"Bella are you all right what's wrong." Edward asked

No answer

"Sweet heart talk to me what wrong"

Still no answer

"Baby talk to me is this to much for you should we go back to forks"

No answer

"Bella honey answer me please"

All I could say was "emmie"

When those words were out of my mouth Emmett looked at me and he just stood there looking at me. I decided to take a look into Emmett's head and see what he was thinking.

_There's no way that's my little sister. Can that really be my little Bella? She was the only one that I a lauded to call me emmie. That can't be her, but it looks like her. Oh my god my little sister is a vampire who did this to her I will kill them I swear I will rip him to shreds._

His hands started to ball into fist he was ready for a fight.

"Calm down Emmett violence is not the answer" I said with a smile.

"Violence is always the answer bells didn't I teach you any thing" Emmett said shaking his head.

With that I let out a squeal and ran into my big brothers arms.

"I missed you so much Emmett you don't even know" I said.

"I missed you too little B" Emmett said hugging me as tight as he could.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who the hell are you" asked the blonde female that was walking with Emmett.

"My names Bella McCarty" I said for the fist time in over 50 years.

"Who are you I asked"

"I am Rosalie hale, and you're hugging my husband" she said.

"Husband" I asked I asked surprised.

"Yes Bella I got married don't look so surprised" Emmett said.

"Wow I think some on needs there head examined" I said releasing Emmett from the hug. I walked back to Edwards's side.

"Seriously, we need to get you to the nearest shrink there no way in hell any one in there right mind would marry my brother" I said.

"What ever Bella last time I checked you were the one that needed there head checked" he said

"What ever you say emmie" I said with a laugh

"What brings you here anyway" Emmett asked.

"Well I am getting married to Edward, and he wanted me to meet his family" I said

"YOU'RE WHAT WITH WHO" Emmett yelled

"I am getting married to Edward"

"The hell you are" and then Emmett charged at Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer had some virus and I had to buy my laptop then I had to install the router to get internet so sorry on with the story,

I throw a force field around Edward before Emmett could get to him. Emmett ran straight into the force field and landed on his ass. I laughed that's what he gets for trying to hurt my Edward.

"What the hell was that and Bella you better stop laughing" Emmett sad anger coating his voice

"It's called a force field Emmett, and what are you going to do if I don't stop laughing running to mom and dad like you used to" I said in a taunting voice. It was so easy talking about my family now that I had Emmett back, but he better stop trying to kill the love of my life.

"If I remember correctly you're the one that used to cry to mom and dad when we were kids" Emmett said. Forgetting about killing Edward he faced me. He always had a one track mind.

"Yeah and I was seven you were what sixteen when you went crying to mom when I broke one of those damn G.I. Joe"( I don't know when G.I. Joes were made so this might not fit the time line but Emmett seems like the type that plays with G.I. Joes) I said

Everyone started laughing at the fact that Emmett owned G.I. Joes when he was sixteen.

"Whatever Bella, and I remember that you refused to leave the house without that damn bear and blanket" Emmett said

"Again I was seven and you're the one who gave those to me I still have them" I said. I went back to the house one day when everyone was out and took my blanket and teddy bear that Emmett had gotten me when I was born.

"You still have those" Emmett said in disbelief.

"I do" I said.

"I am so sorry for leaving you" Emmett said engulfing me in another hug.

"Its okay Emmie all that matters is that we have each other now."

Emmett released me and looked at Edward. I put the force field up just in case he did something stupid.

""Bella I am not going to hurt him Emmett said looking at me but I held my ground "always stubborn" Emmett said shaking his head

"Bella was always my favorite I love her with all my heart ,and if you so much as harm one hair on her head you will pay, and if you think that the two of you are sharing a room you are mistaken" Emmett said trying to play daddy.

"Umm I don't remember us asking if it was okay to share a room" I said looking at Emmett

"I know, but you are not sharing a room with him until your married so if you don't like it to damn bad" Emmett said in his farther voice

"Fine, but if I can't share a room with Edward you can't share one with rose until I am married"

"No I am married, so I get to share a room with my wife"

"Fine then me and Edward are leaving and if you try to follow us I will be forced to kick your ass "I said in a menacing tone.

"You don't scare me and you're not going any were."

"So you say" I said

"Its great meeting you all, but I will be leaving" I said turning around.

"Bella McCartney you better not take another step "Emmett said.

I smiled to myself, and turned invisible sometime I love my power.

"Bella where are you, get back here" Emmett yelled.

"Chose, either let me share a room with Edward, or you move out of your room with rose" I said.

"Fine" Emmett said running into the house.

What the hell

Emmett returned ten minutes later with keys in hand

"Where are you going" I asked?

"I am going to get another bed to put in my room so you have a place to sit, rose all your stuff is in the living room" Emmett said over his shoulder.

"No he didn't" rose said running into the house.

I heard he scream then she came back outside to see Emmett driving away.

"Something's never change" I said shaking my head at my stupid over protective brother.

Rose looked at me and I could tell she was planning different ways to kill my brother


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

"Well I say we go in the house and get to know each other and wait for Emmett to get home" said Edward.

"That sound good to me but once he comes back I am going to kick his ass I can't believe that he did that" I said shaking my head at my brothers' stupidity.

"You can have what's left after I am done with him" Rosalie said.

"Rose please don't kill my brother seeing as he's the only one I have left, he may be stupid but I love him" I replied.

"I am not going to kill him yet, but if he thinks that he can kick me out of our room I might have to" Rosalie said with an evil smile.

"I like the way you think I think that we will be great friends" I said.

"Well we are sister in laws" Rosalie said.

With that we all walked into the house to see all of Rosalie's belongings in the living room. I just shook my head and thanked god that he wasn't around when I dated when I was human it was bad enough with James, Tyler, Adam, and Martin growing up.

"So how has Emmett been in the last fifty years" I asked?

"A pain in the ass" said Edward.

That comment got him slammed against the wall about ten feet off the ground.

"That's my brother you're talking about" I said with a play fool grin.

"Sorry love ,but it's the truth now can you let me down" Edward asked.

"I think I like it better with you against the wall" I said sending him a few thoughts of what I could do with him in that position if his family wasn't present.

"Well seeing as we have a few hours before you dear brother comes home we can go up to my room, and we can make those dreams a reality" said Edward with a seductive smile.

"Sorry not with your family present" I said with a giggle.

"Hold on are you saying that little Edward here is not a virgin any more" asked jasper.

"That has been long gone" I said.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute when she came back she faced jasper and said "don't even think of telling Emmett he will try to kill Edward and the house won't survive"

"I swear that brother of mine is going to give me a head ache" I said

"Good thing vampires can't get headaches" said Esme.

"Sweetie how about you tell us about yourself" Esme said.

"Can we wait tell Emmett comes back so I can tell you all at once" I asked .

"Of course dear" Esme said as Emmett walked into the house carrying a new bed

"Emmett I can't believe you, I understand that she's your sister and all I do, but you can't just kick me out of my own room, and put my shit in the living room without the speaking to me, and even then you know not to touch my stuff" Rosalie said in a calm voice that scared the shit out of me.

"Rose I don't want Edward trying to have sex with my sister I won't stand for it"

"What about me I am your wife damn it talk to me"

"Rose bud I don't want to talk about this now I am going to go hunting" Emmett said heading toward the door.

Once Emmett was out the door jasper opened his mouth and said "the only good thing that came out of this is eddy here lost his virginity."

"Edward did what" Emmett screamed as he stomped through the front door.

I threw my shield up to stop him from hurting Edward.

"Bella drop the shield "Emmett said

"No"

"Fine"

No he won't be so stupid would he?

Emmett closed his eyes and I knew that he was summoning his power, and he blew through my shield and blew up the whole house.

"Great going you idiot look what you did" I said

The rest of the Cullen family was looking at Emmett with his pitch black eyes. I knew that we were so screwed, and had a lot of explain to do, and we had to leave this place soon, because the council and are family felt that power.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

"What the hell just happened" asked Rosalie.

"Well you see there's a few things about me and Bella that you guys don't know" said Emmett.

"Such as?" asked Edward.

"Were protectors" I said.

Realization showed on all of their faces. You see protectors we made to keep the peace between all magical creatures. We keep the balance. We are all powerful and feared by all.

"Hold on I thought that protectors can't be changed into anything that it is genetically impossible" said Carlisle.

"It would be if we were fool blooded. Are dad was human when my mom fell in love him. She thought that she could get over him she tried but she couldn't. She then found out that they were mated together" I explained.

"So it's true how your guys find your mates. That after you guys are intimate that the mark appears" Carlisle said in fascination.

"Yes it's true" I said rubbing were my mark appeared the night that Edward and I slept together. Once I found it I immediately covered it up with my powers.

"Hold on are you saying that when you have sex with the one you're meant to be with this mark appears" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yes its true"

"so you were going to marry me knowing that there was someone else for you out there"

I laughed at that

"This is not funny Bella "Edward said getting angry.

I walked over to Edward and took his hand in mine. I then placed my lips to the inside of his wrest when I removed my lips I showed him the mark that was now there. (The symbol is on my page) I then showed him the same mark on the inside of my wrest.

"I have the power to shield the mark from anyone. You see the protectors will do anything to keep their mates safe so we have the power to shield the m mark that binds us" I said

"Why didn't you tell me Bella" he asked with pain in his eyes.

"Because it was so hard for me to talk about my human life and my family, and I would have told you I would have to come to terms that my family is still alive and that they thought I was dead and I just couldn't do it. So I buried it along with my protector powers when the mark showed up I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. I am sorry I should have told you all this before" I said looking at the love of my life.

"Its okay love everything will be fine." Edward said embracing me in a hug.

"Hold on one second "Rosalie said she then turned to Emmett.

"Emmett do we share the same mark that Bella and Edward share" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes we do" Emmett said reaching out to her to show her the identical marks that now showed on the inside of their wrists.

"Now that that's all cleared up we should clean up this mess and be on our way before the council show and our whole family" I said

"Alright I will rebuild the house you take care of our essence okay." Emmett said with a smile

"Yeah"

I closed my eyes and used my power to feel out for every ones essence. Once I found them I eliminated them. I left mine and Emmett's. I opened my eyes to see that the house was now in one piece.

"Bella damn it I told you to get rid of everyone's essence that meant yours included."

"You do know that I am ruled by the same rules you are so don't even start with me alright."

"What are two fighting about?" Asked Edward.

"Bella left her essence behind "said Emmett.

"Why would you do that Bella?"Asked Edward.

"As protectors we are sworn to do whatever in our power to protect our mates so to protect you I have to leave my essence behind just like Emmett has to leave his behind to protect rose that's the way it goes and that they way it will stay. Now that that done we going to forks that the place where I set up my safe haven and used every protection spell that I knew and them some that I got from the werewolf pack from la push" I said.

"You what" asked Edward

"Hmmm" I said with a fake innocent look.

"What do you mean by the comment about the werewolf pack" he asked with his jaw clenched.

"Well when I moved there I ran into Billy and I found out what they were we started talking and I told him that I was a protector just like himself he sees me as a daughter so he helped me put a protection around my home" I said.

"Well let's go you two love birds can fight later" Said Emmett.

Forks here we come.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own twilight.

So sorry it took so long to update this maybe a short chapter and really sucky I just need to write and this story has been nagging me to be written so let's get the show on the road. Happy new years to you all.

Chapter 8

(Bella's POV)

We started running. Running to what I don't know. Living my life I just to take what comes and work with it. I taught myself not to stress over my family and the council and just live my vampire life like I was never a protector. Now I have to face everything that I have been running from, but this time I not only have my mate, I also have my big brother.

"Don't worry love everything is going to be fine I will make sure of it" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah don't trip little sis everything will be fine" said Emmett

"Emmett you do know that mom and dad will be beyond pissed when they find out that were alive and never once tried to contact them to let them know that we were still breathing, and let's not even get on the fact that were vampires. We were trained since birth to take care of ourselves physically and magically; trust me they will not be happy campers. Let's not get started on the council, sorry I don't think everything will be fine" I said my anger rising with every word that left my mouth.

"Chill out Bella. You have me and Edward and let's not forget about the rest of the family. Yeah mom and dad will be mad but they will understand and you know that they love us no matter what we have turned into" Said Emmett with a smile.

"Yeah I know am just a little stressed" I said.

That's when the werewolves came into view. I decided to run ahead, because the pack wouldn't attack if they saw me. I picked up the pace when all of a sudden I ran into an invisible wall.

"What the hell" I asked out loud.

"Bella what do you think you're doing running into a pack of wolves" Emmett asked.

"Emmett like I said before I know them and I was moving to the front so they could see me and not attack the family, and you have five seconds to remove this force field before I destroy it."

"That would not be very smart Bella, that would take a lot of magic and the family and the council will be able to pin point where we are" said Emmett in a smug voice

"I really don't care Emmett so if I was you I would release me NOW" I said I could feel my anger rising.

"I don't think so I forgot how good it felt to use magic" Emmett said as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"Fine have it your way" I said with a sly smile.

I closed my eyes and summoned my powers and shattered his forced field. The look on his face was priceless. I was just about to laugh at his face when I heard applause.

"I knew I trained you right Bella, and you Emmett I don't know what to say" mom said coming out of the woods with dad and the rest of the family not far behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own twilight sorry. It's been such a long time since I have written. Even now I should be working on a child development paper.

Bella's POV

Wow, I don't know what to do. Should I fight or run up to my mother and embrace her and promise that I will never leave her eye sight. It's been way to long since I seen my family.

"Emmett, that's just sad that your little sister just shattered your force field with such little effort" said my older brother Martin.

"Whatever Martin if you want a piece of this you can i am not sacred of you" Emmett said.

"You two knock it off, there will be no fighting do you understand me" I said shaking my head at the two.

"Who died and made you queen bee Bella" said my older sister Melissa.

"No one Melissa, but seeing as the rest of you will just let them beat the shit out of each other I thought I would step in" I said to my oldest sister. She is also the oldest of the girls, just a year younger then Emmett who is the oldest child of the McCartney clan.

Now the whole family was there. In formation, a formation that I always dreamed of becoming a part of when I was a child. Mom was ahead of the pack, Martin to her left, Melissa to her right, standing behind Melissa was Monica, Amber, Nancy, and Brittany, behind martin was Tyler, James and Adam. All of them had on their kick ass faces. It was great to see them again. A day has not passed that I don't think about them or see their faces in my head. My family had always been my rock, my safety net, and the source of my happiness.

"Mom am so sorry I wanted to contact you and let you know I was okay but I don't know I just couldn't bring myself to show you what I had become. Am now one of the creatures that I was trained to kill if need be. I was so careless I should have never been changed in the first place" I said not noticing that I was walking toward my mother and speaking a million words a minute.

"Bella calm down its okay I understand and I get it. I never stopped loving you or your brother" she said. By this time I was right in front of her. She pulled me into an embrace that I never wanted to break.

"Hey what about me I get no love" Emmett asked play as if he was hurt.

"Get over here Emmet"t mom yelled smiling at him.

With that Emmett joined in on our embrace and soon after that the whole family had joined in. It felt great to be surrounded around the people that I loved. It was cut short when someone coughed. Looking up I saw that the pack were now standing in front us with smiles of their faces.

"Bells I feel unloved I understand that they are your blood family but I have known you for close to 50 years now don't I get some type of love" asked my best friend Jake.

"Sorry Jake we just got swept up in our family reunion" I said with a smile in my voice as I untangled myself from our family/group hug.

I went over to the pack and again embraced in a family/group hug. The smell used to affect me a lot but I have come to actually love it. The pack kind of substituted my brothers now that I had my family pack, the vampires, and the pack, wow I can't wait to see how that turns out.

"Bella" Edward said in a warning tone he didn't want me anywhere near a pack of werewolves.

"Calm down Edward they would never do anything to hurt me there my family" I said trying to calm him down. Edward looked at me and with one pleading and threating look Edward dropped it but I knew it wasn't over.

"Wow I love that this has turned into some love fest but I think we should start moving to safe ground seeing as the council well be here soon" said Martin with an eye roll but still looking at Edward as if he had many ways planned to kill and dispose of the body.

"Yeah martin is right we need to get going" I said.

"No, were not going anywhere until you Bella introduce us to all these people, and were more than powerful to stop the council if they so much as breathe wrong that's the reason why they don't like us as a family they fear us and the power we posses" mom said looking at giving me that mom look that said spill the beans or beware.

"Alright" I said taking a deep breath before I did this.

"This is the Cullen family Carlisle his wife Esme, and these are the Cullen kid's jasper and his wife Alice, Rosalie and well her husband Emmett, and this here is my fiancé Edward" I said just waiting for their reaction.

"Hold on you are getting married and Emmett is married" asked my mother in disbelief.

"Yeah" me and Emmett said in unison showing the marks the resided on the inside of our right wrists.

"Wow, well Rosalie welcome to the family and Edward beware you hurt my sister and I will be forced to kick your ass" Said martin with a sinister smile that even scared me.

"And this is pack" I said trying to stop any of my family from killing poor Edward.

Before I could introduce the pack we heard people joining our party. This is just great just what we need. I thought while I turned to face the incoming people. The council, of course they would come.

Yeah I know a cliffy you all must want to kill me lol. Well am going to try and post a new chapter for all my stories three down two to go. Please read and review thanks and I hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 11

Author Note: sorry about this but I will not be going forward with any of my stories. I have so much on my plate at this moment in time and just can't get them finished sorry to anyone that would like to finish my stories that is fine just e-mail me and you can take them over. I will most likely delete the stories from my profile in a few weeks so just let me know if you like to take them over and if you do choose to do that you can e-mail me anytime with any questions about the stories sorry again.


End file.
